detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
Pyramid Scheme/Script
is riding on a bus. Lee's Inner Monologue: Hi. I'm the detentionaire. And currently, I've got a Parents' Council who's done everything including threaten my family, all to get inside some ancient pyramid under my school. Here are the members of the no-good council in question. Kimmie's mom, some huge strung-out scientist guy, a woman who dresses in black who's in a coma for I guess opening the pyramid the wrong way, some guy Biffy's sure isn't human, and some smelly casino-owning ninja dude. But the Outcasts found a book all about the pyramid, and Jenny and Tina have been trying to decode it. And get this: they found out the book used to belong to Finnwich! When we made contact with him, we found out he was working with Lynch, and the time was near. Then, he disappeared! I know something big's about to take place. But what? bus stops and Cam gets on board. Cam's Inner Monologue: M'kay so, my presidential status is on mucho shaky ground hombres. Someone is blackmailing me to do embarrassing things, man! All 'cause I bought a book report from Grayson. I found out Cyrus was being blackmailed too, and then a bunch of others. But thanks to Brandy's like mucho foxy brain, we figured out we all have something in common: everyone being blackmailed was in the same grade three class yo! So someone from that class, not in our club, could be the blackmailer! Someone is going down! walks over to Lee. They bump fists. Camillio: "Yo Pingman, what's new bro?" Lee: "Oh you know. The usual." ---- Detentionaire ---- cleaner turns the keys in the pyramid's locks. A beam shoots out from the pyramid, causing the cleaner to explode. One of its comrades comes by and sweeps up the debris, and the next cleaner steps forward. Male Council Member: his brow "This is futile! That pyramid is never going to open!" blue tazelwurms tunnel out of the ground and the surrounding walls. The cleaners freeze them. Cassandra: the fat man's phone "Progress report?" Male Council Member: surprised "Hwah! Cassandra. Your Eminence." is broadcasting to the lair in Kimmie's basement. "As you can see, the entrance can't be breached. Nothing's working!" His Eminence: "And? Of the other council member?" picture of the comatose Council member on life support appears onscreen. Male Council Member: "Coma. It's my proven scientific opinion that the same will happen to anyone who tries to open it. At least for right now." shows them another cleaner attempt. The cleaner gets blasted. Cassandra: "Perhaps we bring back the experts." Male Council Member: "No! I just need more time!" to shut off the phone "Sorry, you're breaking up. Gotta go!" hangs up. "Man, my sister is so–ghhha!" the cleaners "Okay boys, how's it going?" hazmat explodes. "So, same as before." ---- has started, and the students are in their homerooms. Tina: chipper "Good morning A. Nigma High, I'm Tina Kwee!" a pause "And this is your morning...news?" grins as she realizes Chaz isn't going to interrupt. "Now apparently–Chaz-free? Wow! Today's top story: the eclipse is here, so get your safety glasses ready." frantically reaches for his safety goggles and puts them on. Holger: Lee "In home country, eclipse is considered darkest of the magics. So, Holger come prepared." puts on several more pairs of sunglasses. "Extra!" finishes up by wrapping a sheet around his head. "Now, Holger is safe, ja?" trips due to not being able to see. "Oof!" Lee: unimpressed "Yeah. Good luck with that." Tina: "Scientists say this type of eclipse is common and occurs every one hundred and twelve years." Chaz: from the football field "Scientists also say, Tina's snore factor increases when she talks." Tina: annoyed "Oh really?" Chaz: "Yes. Really. 'Cause this common eclipse is actually the first sign of the end of the world!" Holger: up "Ah ha! Holger knewing it!" trips over a classmate. Jenny knocks on the door and enters, finger in nose. Jenny: "I have a note from the principal?" pulls her hand away from her face and uses it to grab the note in her pocket. Mr. Langhorne gasps in fear that he'll have to touch Jenny's snotty hand. Jenny instead just reads the note. Jenny: "Lee Ping is to report to the office immediately." gets up and walks out of class with Jenny. She lets him see the paper, revealing that it's actually blank. Jenny: quietly "Picking has its privileges." Holger: through class "Mister Lanky Hornblower–oof–Holger needing to–oh, sorry–tinkle." puts his hands on the teacher's mustache and rubs it. "Hmm. Bathroom pass more hairy and–soothey than Holger remembered." Chaz is still freaking out on television. Chaz: "The death eclipse is coming! Darkness is upon us, end of days, the Mayans knew it, the aliens knew it, oh lunch lady Ruthie knew it! But for some reason, Tina was clueless!" helps wheel a telescope into position for a teacher. Chaz goes over to interview the teacher. "Professor Pennyearnt, is this the machine that'll record the end times for future generations?" Professor Pennyearnt: "Actually, it's a very precise camera, able to video the eclipse directly." Chaz: "You heard it here first! Our only defense against the alien invasion is this hi-tech gadget, that can possibly destroy the hideous sun and prevent Arma-ged-de-on!" in another area of the athletic yard, Cam and Cyrus are having a conference. Camillio: "We know for a fact that Suzie is not the blackmailer why again?" Cyrus: "'Cause she's been on a weeklong trip to eat the whales." Camillio: "It's save the whales dude." Cyrus: "Ah, that makes more sense, 'cause otherwise, that's like a lot of meat." frowns. Across the field, Brandy has her hand on LaGreenor's shoulder and is giggling. Camillio: "Okay hold the phone." at them "What's Brandy up to?" calling "Yo! Brandy! Boyfriend like, right here!" LaGreenor: "Your man bugging you?" Brandy: "Like always. Him and his pal Cyrus. I wish there was some clever way to get back at them. And maybe, crush a few jocks, along the way? You know, a little, harmless...blackmail?" LaGreenor: "Now why you wanna be going out blackmailing people, that's crazy talk. Nice is, that nice does." clasps his hands and walks away from Brandy. Cam walks up Camillio: suspicious "What the what was all that about?" Brandy: "Okay, chill. Me and you, that's a thing, so don't get jealous, 'kay? I'm helping you find your blackmailer, with my womanly charms." Cyrus: "Sweet! You're like our spy!" hi-fives Brandy. Brandy: "I know, right? And there is no way Ocho is blackmailing you. Guy's a total Buddha Zen inner peace and all that yadda yadda." uses her lipstick to X out LaGreenor on the picture. Camillio: jealous "Oh, are you positive? Maybe you need to like flirt a little bit more to make sure!" Cyrus: at the picture "Whoa! Dudes! Three possibles left!" Camillio: "It's totally Brad, probably got the idea from some conspiracy movie." Brandy: "Nah, too obv." boy in the checkered cap walks by. "I'm gonna go check Mister Super Cheesy Music Guy out." leaves. Camillio: jealous "Yeah, yeah, you do that. But don't like check him out check him out, ohnkay?" Chaz: "El Prez." shoves a microphone into Cam's face. Camillio: "Oww!" Chaz: "When the alien invasion comes, do you plan to surrender the school to our new overlords, or will we fight to the death?" Camillio: "It's an eclipse, ese." shadow starts to fall over the school. "But trust me, if it is aliens, it's intergalactic fiesta time, bro!" Chaz: scared "Ahh! Care to par-tay with that?" points at the sky. Camillio: scared "Holy fritanga!" behind Chaz "The mothership?" is in the sky quickly takes out the school's external defenses: the eyebots, the cleaners, and even the guard tower. Meanwhile, inside the school, Lee and Jenny enter the detention room. Jenny: out the book "Gotta check this crazy stuff out!" Holger: falling "Ow-how-how-ee!" Lee: calling "We're in here Holg! And take that stuff off already." slams into the doorframe but makes it into the room. Holger: muffled "And let evil eclipse chew on my eyeballs?" and Lee go over to Niles Peg, who is sitting in a chair in a corner, fast asleep. Jenny: "I got here early to try to wake him and ask him about the book." falls over. "I showed him some copies from the book I traced–" Lee: "How come you didn't just photocopy it?" Jenny: "For some reason it won't copy!" hands her work to Lee. Lee: at it "Cool! Never saw this one before!" Jenny: "I know, freaky right? But it gets even way freakier!" Holger: up "Holger wanting to see what is cool, and so freaky! Show me!" runs towards Lee. Lee: "No Holg watch your–" outstretched hand rips the paper, and he falls over. Lee turns to Jenny. "You were saying?" teacher has suddenly disappeared. "Hey! Where'd he go?" and Jenny look around the room. Jenny spots him over in the corner again. Jenny: "See? Trippy! Every time I turn to get a new tracing, he moves closer to that exact spot!" Lee: over with Jenny "Weird. Is he trying to tell us something?" ---- is watching security tapes in his office. He sees him serving the Council in various ways. Principal General Barrage: "What in Sam Heck!" slams his fist onto his desk. "It's official. An invader has hacked into Barrage's fancy dancey fine and prancey electric circuitry noggin!" the duck on his desk around "You might not want to see this, Rear Admiral Duckington." pulls out an electric drill. "I will find that chip, and exterminate it, with the most extreme of prejudices!" removes the first of his metal neckplates and moves on to the second. Onscreen, Holger and Lee exit detention. "Ping? What's he up to?" feels the chip. "I–I found it!" general grabs the chip and yanks. A shock is sent through his system, and his robotic eye flashes alternately blue and red in his mind. Principal General Barrage: around drunkenly "Extreme prejudice–Ping–exterminate–Rear Admiral–Chip and Dip–deep-fried pickles–extermin..." collapses to the ground, not noticing that the monitor in the background is showing a destroyed guard tower. The camera filming it cuts to Chaz. Chaz: panicking "The aliens are here!" of Finnwich's robots rappel down ropes and stand on the roof. Chaz starts speaking calmly. "Will the world be safe? Keep watching me and stay tuned." ---- pushes Holger back into the detention room. Lee: "Dude, you need to take that off." Holger: "Never! No be silly." the detention room door shuts, cutting Lee off from Jenny and Holger. Jenny: scared "What happened?" Lee: "I don't know! Hold on I'll–" phone rings. He answers it. Tina: "Lee! You're not gonna believe this! Finnwich's robots are here!" Lee: realizing "Of course!" remembers what Finnwich said. Memory Finnwich: "The time is near." Lee: "It's the eclipse! They're here to get into that pyramid! Meet me in the library, asap." hangs up and turns to the detention room. "Guys, brb." leaves. Meanwhile, Biffy exits the bathroom to the sound of a schoolwide alert. School Security System: "Emergency lockdown is in effect." walks down the hall, knitting as he goes. On the way, he passes a television broadcasting Chaz. Chaz: "Let me be the first re-por-ter to wel-come you!" approaches a window and looks out. He sees a dirigible partially blocking the sun. Biffy: "Whoa." of Finnwich's robots run past behind Biffy. Biffy stows his knitting in his vest pocket. Biffy: "Sorry RKK. Looks like your winter hat will just have to wait." takes out his phone and makes a call. "Ping! You getting this?" Lee: into the library "Totally. It's going down. Meet up–" spots two hazmats, guns cocked. "Gah!" drops his phone and hits the floor as the hazmats fire at him. Biffy: "Meet up where? The roof? Lee!" runs up. Tina: "Hide!" and Tina run for it just as the trio of Finnwich's robots come in. They are carrying guns of their own, and they fire at the cleaners, freezing them in red crystal. Lee: "Hey there, Finnwich's robots. We're cool, right?" robots pay them no heed. Instead, they walk on. One of them steps on Lee's phone, crushing it. Lee: "Oh man, I needed that!" and Tina follow the robots to the doorway to the back room in the library. Finnwich's robots open the door only to be greeted by a cleaner who has been waiting for them in ambush. The hazmat squeezes off two shots, freezing one of Finnwich's robots and Tina, who squeals in shock, before one of Finnwich's robots fires back and freezes it. Tina: disappointed "Great." whining "Not this again!" two remaining robots turn and point their guns at Lee and Tina. Lynch: "Knock knock!" Lee: shocked "You again!" Lynch: the robots from the airship "Aw, Lee. I wish you'd get it right for once. It is, and always will be, who's there! Just try it?" fires a crystal blast at Lee's feet. Lee narrowly evades the shot. Lee: scared "Okay! Okay! Who's there!" ---- robot is about to fire when another robot comes in and knocks it down. Its shot goes astray. The Amazing Finnwich: "I'm sorry about that old chap. My associate has a slight problem with you. Oh, and he's also just a tad mentally deranged." Lynch: offended "Right here! Still in the room!" robot gets up. Lee: confused "Finnwich? What's going on?" The Amazing Finnwich: "Don't disappoint me Mannifestum! You've played the game so well, so far." robots enter the tunnels. Lee: "Lemme guess. The pyramid can only be opened during the eclipse!" The Amazing Finnwich: "Deducted better than any plaid-hat wearing detective I've ever had the pleasure of being acquainted with." Lee: "I knew it! I'm so in. Let's roll!" The Amazing Finnwich: "I wish it were that easy." robot raises its gun and points it at Lee. "But this is business, best left to the adults. And since our paths won't cross again, I bid you adieu." door slides shut as the robot backs into the tunnels. "You were all they said you'd be." Lee: "Who said? Wait, what?" her free foot, Tina kicks Lynch's abandoned gun at the door. It wedges between the door and the wall before it can shut. Tina: "Lee go! Come back for me later!" Lee: impressed "Wow, how'd you–" Tina: scared "Yeah, thanks, just go!" runs over to the door and pushes through the narrow space. He gets through just before the door manages to push through the gun, destroying it. The door shuts completely behind Lee. Lee: sarcastic "Perfect. Deadly shootout, girl I like encased in crystal, communication to the outside world gone. This is going splendidly." descends the stairs into the tunnels. Meanwhile, The Amazing Finnwich brings a host of characters down from his zeppelin: himself, Lynch, and a half-dozen robots. Lynch: a massive wig "I'm telling ya, we should've zapped Ping. He really has this annoying habit of getting in the way!" pops a nut into his mouth and spits out the shell. The Amazing Finnwich: his eyes "And you have the annoying habit of dropping pistachios on my pantaloons. But I don't zap you." group walks off. Biffy peeps out from behind a vent. Biffy: "Okay RKK. I think they captured Ping. Which must mean–" at the airship "He's up there!" boards the elevator Finnwich came down on. "Looks like we're gonna have to spring 'im." starts the elevator, and he and his cat go up. "Ready for hero time?" cat meows. "Remind me to sew you a cape, Missus Cuteyface." ---- almost everyone is focused on the blimp, Beth and Irwin are setting up the telescope. Brandy is chatting with Irwin, as he is one of the remaining suspects. Brandy: "In the trilogy, it was so cool how the galactic emperor blackmails like everyone." Irwin: his eyes "Sure, but that's just a movie. In real life, he'd totally get caught. His plan was all over the place!" Brandy: enticingly "Really? Do you think that you could blackmail people any better?" comes close to him and strokes his chin. "Well? Do you?" Irwin: her away "I don't think, I know. The power of math solves any puzzle. If you have enemies, you blast them with lasers. Or freeze rays. Or suck them into a dimensional vortex! Blackmail, is for children. Crushing your enemies into a gelatinous pile of goo is how a superior intelligence does it! Now go away! I need to recalibrate the camera." looks over to Cam and Cyrus. She walks back to them when she's sure she isn't being watched. Camillio: jealous "Enjoying yourself over there?" Brandy: "Chill." crosses out two suspects. "So not him or Branch. Irwin would've turned you into goo, and Song Boy, he is way too big a wuss." the moment, Branch is in the bleachers, sniffing a rose. He hits the open strings on his guitar, and one of them snaps. Cam's eyes widen as he looks over at Brad, who is wearing safety glasses and preparing to watch the eclipse. Camillio: "So it is Brad! Aw, I knew it!" Brandy: "Hmm. This one's actually gonna be fun." Camillio: "Oh no you don't. He's mine. Plus, the only way you're gonna get him to spill is with some crazy convoluted B-movie plan." looks over to Chaz, who is still broadcasting. Chaz: up some papers "New alien overlords, here's a list of students ranked in importance. The ones at the top, like me, could be useful for your galactic domination plan. The rest, can be sent to the slave mining colony." Camillio: "Yo! Chaz!" has crept up on the newscaster. "Listen man." secretive "I got like some crazy late-breaking news scoop stuff? Uh, yeah, it's uh, the newest intel from our spy." and pointing "Up there." Chaz: eager "This just in! Our agents have infiltrated the mothership! Stay tuned." to Cam "Was that supposed to be a secret?" ---- is banging on the detention room door. Jenny: "Let us out!" Holger: "Let us out!" stops. Holger is beating on the brick wall, and consequently making no sound. Jenny: "Uh, Holg, the door is here? Forget it." a seat "Man! What're we gonna do till someone finds us?" Holger: "Holger have good way to kill boredom times. We play eye spy with a gutenhappy chai. Holger first!" singsong "I spying something! Black!" Jenny: unenthusiastic "Is it the towel around your head?" Holger: "How do you be knowing? Do you have magic powers? We go again." sighs. ---- robots are gathered outside a shielded entrance. One of them holds its wrist up to the the shield. The shield reads the symbols on it and comes down. Inside, the fat man gasps as Finnwich's robots rush in. A battle ensues between Finnwich's robots and the Council's cleaners. Male Council Member: "Stop them!" dives behind a barricade of containers and comes up with two keys. Lee: the tunnel entrance "He's got the keys! It's so go time!" Lee can tussle with the keyholder, a blue tazelwurm runs into him and knocks him to the ground. It rears up over him and hisses. ---- lies on the ground motionless. A fly flutters into his robot hand. Suddenly, the hand tenses into a fist, crushing the fly. Barrage begins to awaken. Principal General Barrage: blue vision "Exterminate!" red vision "Wait, what the–" vision "Ping! Exterminate with extreme–chips. Pizza flavor. Pizza flavor chip and dip." ---- has made it into the cockpit. Biffy: Mrs. Rumplekittykat "Keep an eye out for guards. Or Lee." cat meows and points to some monitors. "Good call kitty!" Lee "Looks like Lee's in a little tazelwurm trouble." fiddles with a joystick, and quickly figures out what it does. "I get to control battle robots?!?" robot leaps onto the blue tazelwurm that is threatening Lee. "Booyah!" Lee: surprised "Biffy? Is that you?" Biffy: the robot salute "Roger dodger." Lee: "Nice one! Thanks!" the cockpit, the cat's fur stands on end. Biffy turns around and comes face to face with one of Finnwich's robots. The robot fires a grappling hook at Biffy from its hand. The shot misses when Biffy ducks. Biffy: his hands in surrender "Okay, I have nothing to compete with that. You win! How about a different game?" ---- on the ground, Chaz is still televising his freakout. Chaz: "Professor, why haven't you fired the superweapon yet?" Professor Pennyearnt: "For the last time, it's not a su–" Chaz: desperate "Unless, the president was right!" teacher heaves a sigh of disgust and leaves. "And the professor is working with them! Now the only way the superweapon will work, is if we have the access codes!" his excitement, Chaz bumps into the camera, knocking it out of whack. Brad has heard Chaz's statement, however, and Cam is next to him in order to take advantage of Brad's movie-influenced gullibility. Brad: "Dude, you're right! We do need the access codes. And if it's on the news–" whispering "–it's gotta be true." normally "Right?" Camillio: "Totally." Brandy: "Huh?" Cyrus: shocked "What?" Camillio: "No no no, yeah! Like, the only way to stop this alien invasion and stuff, is with this superweapon." Brad: "And saving the world from an alien invasion, that's just so me. That's what I do! Team Chillstein is a go!" hi-fives Cam. Camillio: "I knew the president could count on you man." Brad: "How we gonna do this? Get some jetpacks, zip up there and McSlam some heads, and get the codes from their alien supercomputer?" Camillio: "If only it was that easy. Only way to get the codes is if, well, you tell us." Brad: "Huh? But I don't know any code." Camillio: "You do! But you don't know you know, you see, the alien overlords, they implanted it in your mind!" Brad: "Bwuh! Uh uh!" falls to his knees. Brandy smiles and Cyrus gives a thumbs-up. "Monsters. So, how do we get it out?" Brandy: "With this, um, alien device, we uh–" Cyrus: "Smuggled out of the mothership?" Brandy: "Right. We ask you questions, and you have to answer truthfully." Camillio: "And then, like the machine will pick up the secret code." Brad: "Of course! It's just like Space McSlam Nine: No One Gets Doomsday Device Access Codes Implanted in their Brain for Free." Brandy: "Sure, that. Let's begin." ---- the battle rages underground, the fat man grabs his briefcase and heads for his hovercraft. Lee catches up to him and grabs the briefcase. Lee: "Oh no you don't!" Male Council Member: "Hey, let go!" and the fat man play tug-of-war with the case. Suddenly, the man loses his grip and falls backwards. Lee catches the case. Lee: "Kinda thought that would be harder." green reaper robots show up in a hovercraft of their own. They quickly begin destroying Finnwich's robots. Lee: worried "Oh right. This is the hard part!" ---- fat man approaches Lee. Male Council Member: "We're not enemies! I wanna know what's inside that pyramid as much as you do! You should open it." Lee: "Me? Yeah right. And get zapped? Don't think so." Male Council Member: "Oh I wasn't asking." reaper behind Lee puts taps its scythe on the ground threateningly. ---- of the tunnels, the group Finnwich is leading walks into the back room of the library, passing Tina on the way. Tina: "Get me out of this! Please!" The Amazing Finnwich: "I'm afraid current circumstances don't allow for it. Incidentally, where's your friend Lee?" Tina: "Um..." eyes dart around nervously until she settles on a lie. "He went up to your blimp to stop you!" The Amazing Finnwich: "Ha! Full of dashfire, that boy. He'll be missed. You see there's a most terrible thing up there that doesn't take well to intruders." opens the door to the tunnels, and his group enters. Tina: "Wait! Don't leave me here! Gah! My nose is so itchy!" ---- battle between cleaners and blue tazelwurms is still going on. Male Council Member: "C'mon, kid, stop trying to stall!" Lee: "I've seen what happens to people when they try to open this." reaper nudges Lee with its scythe. Lee nervously looks at the pyramid locks. Suddenly, Barrage enters the room. Principal General Barrage: haywire "Exterminate Ping's rear!" reaper leaps into his way, and he punches it away. "Admiral...with extreme vermin chips! Ducklesworth." principal approaches Lee menacingly. ---- is holding a "scanner" over Brad's head. Brandy: bored "Beep. Beep. Like, beep." Camillio: "So, you never blackmailed anyone?" Brad: scared "No." Brandy: "You're lying! Beep beep beep!" Brad: scared "Fine. I sometimes blackmail my chef to add extra tofu to my meals. Please! My brain is hurting from the beeps!" Cyrus: Brandy's arm "I think he's telling the truth." Brad: desperate "Did we get the codes? Can we defeat the aliens now?" Camillio: "Yeah yeah, totally." Brad: "Nice, Team Chillstein wins again!" calmly "I'll be in my trailer, send in a frappe soy latte." leaves. Camillio: annoyed "Man it's so not him." ---- and Jenny are still trapped in detention. Holger: "I spy–" Jenny: sighing "Is it black, and is it the towel wrapped around your head? Again?" Holger: amazed "How do you keep getting right?" laughs. Jenny: annoyed "'Cause you keep picking your towel! Seriously, you really gotta stop." Holger: sad "But–but–is all Holger can eye spy." cries. ---- haywire cyborg raises his metal foot over Lee. Principal General Barrage: "Extreme vermin! Exterminate. Exterminate. Weird Ducklesworth." Finnwich's group rushes into the room and begins blasting. The Amazing Finnwich: "I made you, and I can shut you down." presses a panel on Barrage's neck, and Barrage drops to the floor, unconscious. Lee: "You made him? And oh, hi to you and Mister Hairpiece, by the way. So you couldn't have just told me all this was gonna happen?" The Amazing Finnwich: shrugging "I like to keep you guessing. You must understand my boy, I've waited one hundred and twelve long years for this." fat man starts to sneak off. "And where do you think you're going?" of Finnwich's robots surround the man. Male Council Member: "What? Oh!" The Amazing Finnwich: "I'll take those keys." takes them from Lee's hand. "It is time, after all." Lynch: "Wrong!" walks up to them, smiling. "I will be the one opening it, thank you!" presses a button on his remote. Finnwich's robots raise their guns and point them at Lee and Finnwich. Lee: "Wow. Double-crossed by the wig-wearing weirdo himself. I don't believe it." Lynch: his toupee "It makes me look younger. And believe it, padre!" takes the keys, walks over to the pyramid, and checks his phone. "Hot diggity! It's time! I learn the secrets of the universe! Then maybe I'll write a book." laughs. "And you can all read it later!" puts the keys in. Plumes of dust shoot up, symbols appear above the pyramid, and the pyramid zaps Lynch. The Amazing Finnwich: "I knew that ragamuffin would gull me!" laughing "So I set his clocks ahead, by precisely one minute!" Lee: "So that means that–" The Amazing Finnwich: his watch "Yes my boy, only fifty-five seconds left until the pinch of the game. That is the prophesied time to open the door. With your help of course." ---- and Trevor have both gotten bad news. Brandy: shocked "You both have to quit the football team?" other blackmail subjects walk up, papers in hand. "You got them too?" Cyrus: "Whoa. I gotta quit the DoD dude! This is some heavy, heavy dark voodoo man!" Camillio: "Dude I think I'm gonna be sick. Man if Holger was here he'd totally say–" a sting "Dum dum dum dum." Brandy: "Why? What's it say?" at his paper "Dear Mr. President. I believe it's time to end this game. You will quit the one thing you truly love: the Presidency!" notices an oily fingerprint on the corner of the page. "Hmm." ---- uses a chair in the cockpit as a shield against his opponent's grappling hook. The robot rips it away and fires the hook at Biffy again. Biffy's leg is caught by it, and the robot drags him forward. Biffy: "You. Are. Not. Taking me!" grabs a fire extinguisher and hurls it at the robot's face. "Booyeah!" extinguisher clangs off the robot's face. The robot is unfazed. Biffy: nervous "Heh heh. You know that was a joke, right?" moon passes in front of the sun, and the eclipse begins. The tazelwurm statue on the roof of the school lights up with immense power and then begins to shove the power to the external world. The waves of power hit the blimp, and its machinery fails. Biffy: "Whoa! Are we moving? Like down? And fast?" the football field below, students run for it as Professor Pennyearnt's telescope explodes. Chaz: reporting "Our superweapon sucks! Run!" statue starts casting its power down in the form of a gigantic beam of light. The beam smashes into the school, through the top floor, and into the trophy case. A trophy reflects the beam sideways, and it shoots into the opposite wall and straight down the hall on the other side. The beam blasts into a portrait of Alexander Nigma, setting it aflame and revealing that an angled mirror has been placed in the wall behind it. The mirror reflects the beam downwards again, toward a sign reading ''[A O N. The O is hollow, and the beam falls through it and straight onto Niles Peg. The teacher's eyes open, and the form of the pyramid can be seen inside of them.]'' Niles Peg: reptilian "Mannifestum." Jenny: surprised "He can talk?" Holger: around blindly "Yow! The dark magic times! They are here!" Jenny: "No Holger don't–" runs into the beam. Holger: "AAAHHH!" gets shocked and falls down. Jenny: "Holger! Holger!" runs up to him. "Speak to me! Oh no, not you too!" beam continues on its path down and into the tunnels, where it hits a lock and is reflected down a tunnel. It blasts through one of Finnwich's robots and onto the panel right above the keyholes. Lee: "Look out!" pyramid lights up with the ray. Every one of the symbols on it glows brightly. The Amazing Finnwich: "It's time, my boy. Time to open the most important door of all. Now!" place their keys in the locks. "Turn the key." ---- To Be Continued...